The Hornet meets The Saint
by Mr Storyteller
Summary: A mystery involving two Iconic Pulp characters. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters
1. Chapter 1

**London, England**

 **1967**

At the National Gallery the staff was preparing for the big gala to celebrate the newest addition to the royal exhibit the Crown of King George VI. The Crown was sitting in a glass case ready to be shown at the gala, suddenly a group of men dressed in all black storms the room they wore masks on their faces concealing their faces. They are armed with guns as they forced the museum staff on the floor; they take out sacks and strip the walls of some of the most famous paintings done by famous artists such as Rembrandt, Van Gogh and Davinci

"Don't forget the Crown" said one of the thieves

They grabbed the Crown along with other stolen paintings and exit the museum and escaped in a black van.

* * *

The next morning at Scotland Yard Chief Inspector Claud Eustace Teal was at his desk looking at the report from the Heist. His phone rings and his secretary was on the line

"Inspector, the American reporters are here" she said

"Send them in" he said as starts get annoyed

Britt Reid along with Mike Axford walks and greets the Inspector

"Mr. Reid and Mr. Axford, what a pleasure to meet two famous newspapermen" said Teal

"I'm sorry to bother you Inspector, but I heard that the National Gallery was robbed last night" said Britt

"How does the most famous museum in England get robbed?" asked Mike

"I'm working on that, I have men searching the city" said Teal

"What about that thief that you can't seem to catch, that Templar Fella" said Mike

"I think you mean The Saint, and I have a much of chance catching him then you do your Green Hornet" yelled Teal

Britt listened to the two men argue as to who's the more elusive criminal? He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he ever does cross paths with the famous Simon Templar Aka the Saint.

"The Green Hornet wears a mask and no one knows who it is, but your Saint is a man plain sight and you still can't catch him" yelled Mike

"How dare you insult my capabilities as an agent of the law" yelled Teal

"Gentlemen that's enough, The Prime Minister himself asked me and the Sentinel to investigate this heist so can we try to get along?" asked Britt

"Of course Mr. Reid" said Teal

A man walks into the office wearing a suit his hair is light brown, he introduces himself to the three men

"My name is Clarence Jansen, I am a representative of the Charteris Insurance company" said the man

"Charteris Insurance, that's the biggest insurance company in the United Kingdom" said Britt

"Yes it is and we represent the National Gallery and its Art "said Jansen

"How much is all that stolen art worth?" ask Mike

"That's the thing, all the art on display are all replicas which are easy to replace, the only authentic Artifact is King George's Crown and the Diamonds on it are worth to up to billions in pounds" Answered Jansen

"Pounds?" asked Mike

"That's a million dollars in American money Mike" said Britt

"They didn't get the crown because we switched it with a fake" said Jansen

"I get it, to protect the company from paying out a large premium if the real crown gets lost or stolen" said Britt

"That is correct" said Jansen

"If I'm right those thieves are going to strike again looking for the crown" said Britt

"What are you suggesting Reid?" asked Teal

"I suggest we set a trap for the thieves" said Britt

* * *

Later that evening Britt was at his Villa which is one of the many properties purchased by his late father Daniel Reid, the house was big and comfortable. Kato walks in with cup of tea and set on the table as Britt sat down to plot

"Kato, the police are setting a trap with the real crown" he said

"Are you sure that this is wise? What if the crown really does get stolen?" asked Kato

"That's why the Green Hornet is going to be there to prevent that from happening" he responded

Britt and Kato get dressed into their costumes as they get ready to walk out the door

"Where are you going Mister Britt?" asked Kato

"Out to the car" Britt responded

"Were not taking that car we're taking the Black Beauty

"Wait Kato, you had the Black Beauty shipped over here to England?" asked Britt

"Not quite, come on I show you" said Kato

Britt and Kato go down into the garage; Kato flipped a switch revealing the Black Beauty. Britt was in shock as couldn't believe that it was the Black Beauty, he didn't want have the car shipped because obviously it would reveal his identity if was discovered.

"I built another Black Beauty just in case we had to leave America" said Kato

Britt examined the car and noticed something different; the steering wheel was on the right side instead of the left. They get inside the Black beauty

"Let's roll Kato

The Black speeds off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The Black beauty pulled up in front of The National Gallery, Green Hornet and Kato get out and walk up the steps leading to the front entrance of museum. They go inside and immediately they are overwhelmed by the size of the gallery

"This is place is very big" said Kato

"This is one of the biggest museums in the world Kato" said The Hornet

"We have to get to the Crown" said Kato

"For once we better split up, I'll take North you take the south part of the museum" said Hornet

They started searching for the crown; they both searched the lavish hallways of the museum suddenly a guard dog appeared barking and growling at the Green Hornet. The Green Hornet quickly takes out his gas gun and sprays the dog putting him down, he goes over to pet the unconscious dog

"Don't worry fella, when you wake up I'll be gone" he said

He finally makes it to the Royal exhibit; the room was filled with paintings of many great Royal figures such as King George, Henry VII, and Queen Elizabeth. The Hornet sees the glass case and the crown was not in it, suddenly a voice shouted from behind

"Don't move or I'll shoot, turn a around" ordered the man

The Hornet turned around and faced the man and he immediately recognizes him, the man was handsome dressed in a suit

"Well if it isn't the famous Simon Templar" said Hornet

"Don't be modest Hornet I read that you're quite the celebrity as well, America's number one most wanted criminal" said Simon

"I don't get around like you, wanted in every major city in the world" said the Hornet

"I see you've stolen the his majesty's crown" said Simon

"I didn't steal it, it was gone when I got here" he said

Out in the hallway Kato peers through the doorway as he watches the Saint hold his friend at gunpoint, he takes out one of his darts and in a quick throwing motion catches Simon in the hand forcing him to drop his gun. Kato walks in and stands next to the Hornet, The Hornet takes out his gas gun and points it at him

"Now the tables has turned" said Hornet

"I guess I was foolish to underestimate the Green Hornet" said Simon

In a surprise motion Simon kicked the gun out of his hand and lands a sidekick on the Hornet knocking him to the floor, Kato now mad does a spinning hook kick catching Simon in the jaw. Kato stands in a Kung Fu stance, Simon gets up and wipes the blood from his lip angered he gets into a fighting stance as he squares off with Kato, Simon swings and Kato blocks hitting him with a flurry of punches followed by a chop to the neck sending him to the floor. Simon surprises Kato with a spinning leg sweep, The Green Hornet goes to swing at Simon, but he blocks catching the Hornet's arm and flips him over to his back. Police agents storm the room with their guns drawn on all three men, The Hornet reaches his gas gun and sprays the whole room with smoke and when it cleared the Green Hornet, Kato and The Saint were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Britt, Mike and Inspector Teal were all in his office going over the events of the previous night

"I can't believe it, The Green Hornet and The Saint two of the most masterful criminals of our time here in London" said Mike

"As if the Saint wasn't enough trouble" said Teal

"The fact remains that the real crown was stolen" said Britt

"By who The Hornet or The Saint?" asked Mike

Britt wanted to tell them that neither man stole the Crown, but that would reveal his Identity as the Green Hornet. They continued to talk until Clarence Jansen walks in with the Saint, Mike and Teal Couldn't believe that the Saint just walked in

"Quick Inspector, arrest him" shouted Mike

"Hold it gentlemen, no one is placing Mr. Templar under arrest" said Jansen

"And why the Bloody hell not" asked Teal

"Because Mr. Templar here is working as a temporary investigator for Charteris Insurance" said Jansen

"That's right Gentlemen, I was hired to catch the thieves who robbed the museum that's when I caught the Green Hornet trying to steal the Crown

"Huh not even the great Simon Templar could catch the Green Hornet" Said Mike almost gloating

"Look Gentlemen, you have to find the crown or else Charteris Insurance will go bankrupt" said Jansen

"Don't worry Mr. Jansen we'll find the Crown" said Britt

Britt goes to a coffee shop when he is approached by Simon, he offers to join him as Britt couldn't get over how polite he was being, he didn't fit a profile of a hardened international criminal that he and others believed the Saint to be.

"Never thought I get to meet the Famous Simon templar" he said

"Well you're quite famous yourself, The Daily Sentinel is read worldwide and I am quite fascinated by the Green Hornet" Said Simon

"Well he's quite the character" said Britt

"Yes I know I experienced firsthand how deadly and lethal he is especially that bodyguard of his" said Simon

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm being interrogated?" asked Britt

"I just want to know if you any Idea as to who's the man behind the mask?" asked Simon

"If I did it would be on the front page of the Sentinel" Britt answered with a convincing lie

Britt was beginning to see why The Saint hasn't been caught because he's very intelligent and knows how to pick a person's brain. He needed to be careful of what he says or does because Simon could very well figure out that he is the Green Hornet

"I have to go now Mr. Templar, I have a meeting with Chairman of the Board of The National Gallery" said Britt

"May I come along?" asked Simon

"Sure why not" said Britt

They go over to the National Gallery, Edgar Trendle the Chairman of the gallery was a short chubby man with receding hairline and wearing glasses greets the two men

"Mr. Reid I have been expecting you and oh my it's the Saint" said Trendle as he gets nervous

"Don't worry Sir I am here as a temporary Investigator for Charteris Insurance" said Simon

"Mr. Trendle any Idea as to who knew about the exhibit?" asked Britt

"Well the exhibit attracts tourists from all over the world" said Trendle

"Yes especially from the criminal underworld including the Green Hornet" said Simon

"Yes I heard, The Hornet is quite crafty dare I say as clever and cunning as you Mr. Templar" said Trendle

Britt and Simon walked out of the museum, Simon noticed a concerned look on his face as he wonders what he's thinking

"Is there something wrong Reid?" he asked

"I was thinking that how would someone be able to smuggle all that art out of the country?" asked Britt

"Well it's not like they can pass customs at the airport" Simon responded

"Unless they try hocking it" said Britt

"Speaking from experience no pawn shop is going to touch stolen valuables" said Simon

"Unless they use a Fence" said Britt

"Well I happen to know a good fence, perhaps I should pay a visit to this person" said Simon

"I'll go with you" said Britt

"I'm sorry Reid, but in this situation I work better alone besides the neighborhood I'm going to is filled with unsavory chaps I wouldn't want you to get hurt" said Simon

Simon walks off leaving Britt behind

"You're right Templar it's too dangerous for Britt Reid, but not the Green Hornet" he said to himself


	4. Chapter 4

Simon pulled up in front of the thrift shop located in the district of Brixton, he parked his white Volvo and entered the shop where Elliot the clerk was waiting on a customer, he notices Simon and a nervous look appeared on his face

"Hello Elliot" said Simon as he approached the counter

"Mr. Templar, I'm afraid we're getting ready to close" said Elliot as starts to sweat

"Relax Elliot, I just want to ask a few questions" said Simon

"What about" he said as he begins to shake

"You are aware of the heist at the National Gallery?"

"Yes of course, I heard and it was that Green Hornet fellow that was involved

"Yes, but some other thieves got there first, and I believe you know something about that" said Simon

The Green Hornet and Kato were riding around the area, they decided to use the Hornet scanner to locate Simon's car. The small device ejects from the Black Beauty into the sky like miniature satellite

"The Saint's car is a white Volvo" said Hornet

"The scanner has located it" said Kato

The scanner located a white Volvo parked in front of a thrift shop; Kato parked the Black beauty right behind the Volvo. They exit the Black Beauty and start to walk over to the shop when three men appear; two of them are armed with bats while the third man pulls out a knife

"Hey there Lads, this car looks good and we want it so hand over the keys" said the man as he points the knife at Kato

In one split second Kato kicks the knife out of the man's hand and hits him with a spinning back kick followed by a roundhouse kick to the head. The remaining two men with baseball bats goes to swing at them, Kato ducks and leg sweeps the man and gets on top of him and hits him repeatedly in the face with punches. The last guy swings the bat at the Hornet; he ducks and kicks him in the ribs with a roundhouse kick followed by right cross to jaw. The three men get men get up and run away with their tails between their legs.

Hornet and Kato goes inside the shop and surprises Simon and Elliot, Elliot starts to get more nervous at presence of the Green Hornet. Simon doesn't seem to be intimidated at all

"Oh bloody hell it's The Green hornet" said Elliot as he trembles

"Ah Hornet, I figured we would meet again, but I was thinking we should call a truce and perhaps work together" said Simon

"Why would I work with you Saint?" said Hornet

"Because we both want the same thing the stolen art especially the crown" Simon responded

"All right Saint, we split the proceeds fifty/fifty" said Hornet

They go up to counter where Elliot is soak in sweat as he grows more frightened

"Now Elliot, it's foolish to lie to me, but it's dangerously foolish to lie to the Green Hornet" said Simon

"That's right, The Green Hornet doesn't like to be lied to" said Kato as he draws a knife hand to the man's throat

"All right I have the stolen items, but I didn't participate in the heist I'm just a fence" said Elliot almost crying

"Where is the art now?" asked Hornet

"At Striker Field" he responded

"Striker field, the abandoned airfield that hasn't been used since the war" said Simon

"That's where we ship stolen items to buyers" said Elliot

"Striker field is way out in the Countryside, so we better move along if we want to retrieve the stolen items" said Simon

"I think we better take the Black beauty it's faster" said Hornet

"I'll call my assistant Hoppy to come retrieve my car I wouldn't want to leave it in this neighborhood

They get in the Black beauty and head to Striker Field, Simon is very impressed by the Black Beauty's interior and exterior design. He stares at the Hornet and begins to understands how other criminals can be intimidated by his brooding composure

"I must say Hornet, this car is remarkable" said Simon

"I'm glad you like it" Hornet responded

"You know I am very intrigued to see where our newly formed alliance will lead" said Simon

"So am I, but I'm warning you Saint, if double cross me well let's just say you'll be joining the rest of the saints" he threatened

"Oh come now Hornet, you're not fooling me I know exactly who you are" said Simon

The Hornet starts to get nervous as he worries that the Saint has figured out his Identity

"You're a modern Robin hood like me we steal from the rich and give to the poor" said Simon

"Don't be so sure" said Hornet

"You pretend to laugh with the sinners while crying with the saints" said Simon

"That was very poetic and a crock of shit" said Hornet trying keep the façade

"We both know I'm right" said Simon

"Let's get this over with so I can be done with this partnership" said Hornet

The Black beauty speeds down road to their destination


	5. Chapter 5

The Black Beauty speeds along the Country roads; the countryside of England is filled with trees and meadows. The three men take in the sights of the beautiful landscape. Britt being a city boy he has never really taken the time to appreciate the beauty of nature. They keep riding along until suddenly Simon asked them to pull over

"What is it Saint?" asked Hornet

"I know a short cut through the field, if you don't mind walking" said Simon

The three of them gets out of the vehicle; The Hornet and Kato watch as Simon takes out his 9mm berretta and puts a silencer on it

"Better safe than sorry gentlemen" said Simon

"Couldn't agree more" said Hornet

The Hornet and Kato decided to take out their weapons, The Hornet takes out his gas gun and Kato takes out his nunchucks. They start to walk along the field, Simon was keeping a watchful eye on the Hornet and Kato because deep down he wasn't really sure about the Hornet's intentions. They come to a fence at the end of the field

"Here we are gentlemen Striker Airfield" said Simon

They try to open the gate, but it was lock the gate had a chain with a lock on it. Simon goes into his pocket and takes out a lock picking kit

"I guess I'll pick the lock" said Simon

"No need" said Hornet as he takes out the Hornet sting and blows the lock off

They go inside and sneak along hiding behind crates; they spot a group of men loading boxes inside a small aircraft

"The Stolen artifacts must be inside" said Hornet

"What's the plan boss?" asked Kato

The Hornet comes up with plan; He and Simon will distract the men while Kato sneaks on the plane and search through the boxes. The Hornet and the Saint confront the men

"Hello gentlemen, we're here to take those items off your hands" said Hornet

"Drop dead wankers" said one of the men

"Why that is very poor etiquette" said Simon

"Get em boys" said the man as he orders the rest of the men to attack

The two men get in fighting stances, the first man swings at Hornet he blocks and flips him to the ground. The second man swings at Simon, Simon blocks and catches him with a right cross to the Jaw knocking him out. The third man takes out his gun holding them at gun point, From behind Kato chops the man in the neck and he goes down

"I must say Hornet that was fun" said Simon

"Yeah, but we need to get the stolen art"

"The art is on the plane" said Kato

They search the plane and find all of the stolen artwork from the gallery, But the Crown wasn't there. They tie up the three men and starts questioning them

"Now I wanna know where the crown is?" asked the Hornet

"What Crown?" said one of the men

"Now Gentlemen it would be very unwise to lie to us" said Simon

Kato takes out his nunhucks and pulling it with both hands, the look of fear appears their faces

"We swear to our Queen we don't have the Crown" they said trembling

They look at them and believed they were telling the truth

"Where is the Crown?" asked Kato

"I don't know, but I have a feeling there's more to this" Hornet responded

"Whatever it is we will find out what it is" said Simon


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Britt and Kato were having their morning sparring session, they were trading blows with boxing gloves. Britt swings at Kato and he ducks and punches him the gut which bring Britt to his knees

"Are you okay Mister Britt" said Kato checking on him

Britt playing possum catches Kato with a uppercut, Kato kips back up after being knocked down when Britt comes at him again he blocks and counters with punches to the gut and a spinning back kick sending down forcing him to concede

"I tell you Kato, I could train for a hundred years and never be able to beat you" he said

"Don't give up Mister Britt, if you keep training one day you will beat me" said Kato

After the workout they go into the living room and reflect on the events of the previous night on how they along with Simon were able to retrieve the stolen paintings, but King George's crown was still missing.

"Kato, for the life of me I can't figure out what happened to that Crown" said Britt

"It is quite a mystery" said Kato

They are interrupted when the doorbell rings, Kato answers the door and it's Simon. Simon comes in and greets the two men

"Mister Templar, what can I do for you" asked Britt

"Well Reid, last night I encountered the Green Hornet again and we worked together to track down the thieves and retrieved the stolen art except for the Crown" he said

"Well that's good, but I'm surprised you and the Green Hornet working together?" said Britt

"That's the part that's bothering me how did the Hornet know that I would be meeting my friend Elliot the fence? You're the only person I told" asked Simon

"Maybe he had you followed" said Britt

"Yes, but I have a another theory and that you Britt Reid is the Green Hornet" Said Simon

Britt wasn't surprised he knew that Simon would eventually figure out his Identity so he didn't bother to deny it

"Yes Mister Templar I am the Green Hornet, but how did you figure it out?" asked Britt

"Well it's no coincidence that America's number one criminal and one of America's most famous publisher just happen to be in London at the same time" said Simon

"So I guess you're going call Inspector Teal and tell him my secret" said Britt

"Don't worry Reid, your secret is safe after all were both the same, we take down the criminal underworld from within" said Simon reassuring him

They are interrupted again when the phone rings, Kato answers the phone

"Mister Britt, it's Inspector Teal" said Kato handing him the phone

While Britt was on the Phone Simon took the opportunity to talk to Kato after their fight at the gallery he is very impressed with his fighting skills

"Your boss is very fortunate to have you as a partner" said Simon

"Thank you Mister Templar" said Kato

"You know Kato, I've had many partners none of them are as lethal as you" said Simon

"I have sworn to protect Mister Britt with my life" said Kato in a serious tone

Simon was beginning to understand the bond between Britt and Kato and it goes farther than employer/ employee relationship in fact it was one written in blood. Britt rejoins them after his phone call

"That was Inspector Teal, it appears that the men involved in the heist were working at the gallery as security guards" said Britt dropping the bombshell

"You know what this means gentlemen, this was a inside job" said Simon

"Makes sense a bunch of greedy security guards" said Kato

"It's more than that Kato, someone put these men up to it" said Britt

"Like a certain chairman of the board at the National Gallery?" asked Simon

"I think that the Green Hornet and The Saint need to go pay a visit to Edgar Trendle" said Britt

Britt goes to put on his costume, Simon watches as Britt puts on the Green Hornet mask he couldn't get over clever disguise as a man who has donned many disguises he couldn't help but appreciate it. The three of them goes down to the garage to the black beauty, they get in as doors automatically open

"Okay let's roll Kato" said Hornet

The Black Beauty speeds off to their next destination.


	7. Chapter 7

Edgar Trendle was sitting in his study at his home; he goes into his desk drawer and pulls out a piece of paper. He then picked up the phone and called a mysterious person

"Everything is going to plan" he said

After the call he hangs up and grabbed his briefcase when suddenly the Green Hornet and Kato along with Simon barges into the room frightening the man

"Green Hornet and Mister Templar why are you here?" He asked frightened

"I think you know why we're here Trendle" said Hornet

"We know that you were involved in the Heist at the Gallery" said Simon

"That an absurd accusation" said Trendle defensively

"Don't play games with us it won't end well for you" said Hornet

Trendle suddenly reaches for the drawer when Kato throws a dart nearly missing his hand, Kato pushes him back into the chair he takes out the gun and hands it to the Hornet

"That was very foolish of you Mister Trendle" said Simon

"We know that you put those men up to staging the heist so you can get the Crown" said Hornet

"Very clever especially the way you withheld the Crown setting us up because you never put the crown in the display case "said Simon

Trendle was sitting in his Chair as beads of sweat pours from his head as he gets more frightened

"Now we're only going to ask this once, where is the Crown?" They asked

But before he answer three men enter the room with guns start firing at them, one of them shoots Trendle in his chair. The Hornet takes out the Hornet sting and breaks the guns into pieces, the three of them engaged in unarmed combat when the first man swung at Simon he blocks and connects with a lightning right hand knocking him out. Kato jumped in the air and hits the remaining men with a flying double kick.

The Hornet checks on Trendle, he checks his pulse but it was too late. He sees a piece of paper on the desk; he picks it up and reads it

"Well gentlemen, this information is the key to the whole mystery

They are interrupted when they hear sirens, they run out the door and heads towards the Black Beauty, they get in and speed off. Police cars were in pursuit of the Black Beauty

"Quick Kato speed up" ordered the Hornet

The Black beauty speeds up flying down Trafalgar Square speeding past the Lion statue, the Cops were still trying to catch up with them

"Those Bobbies are relentless" said Simon

"This town is supposed be famous for fog so where it?" asked Hornet

"I agree we could use some fog right now gentlemen" said Simon

"You want fog I give you fog" said Kato

Kato opened the panel and pushed one of the buttons green smoke blows out of the back of the Black Beauty forming a cloud blinding the police cars behind them. They continue until they come to the London Bridge, the bridge was opening up to let a boat pass

"This is bad, we can't wait we have to get across" said Simon

"Don't worry we will" said Kato

The Black beauty speeds up and flies up the Bascule piece like a ramp and lands on the other side of the bridge

"That's was remarkable, my Volvo can't do that" said Simon

"That's right not even the Bat mobile can do that" said Kato

"Eat your heart out Batman" said Hornet

They speed off into the night


	8. Chapter 8

The Black beauty pulled up along the Berkeley Mews Mayfair, Simon gets out leads the Hornet and Kato up to what appears to be a couple of garages converted together. They get to the door and an elderly man greets them

"Master Simon, your back" said the man

"Yes Orace I am and brought a couple of allies" said Simon

"Oh dear it's the Green Hornet" said Orace as he gets nervous

"Relax Orace, The Hornet is here as a ally" said Simon

They go inside and another gentleman comes into the room. The man was short and stubby and stubby and spoke with a Brooklyn accent; he takes out his gun and points it at the Hornet. Kato throws a dart catching the man the hand forcing him to drop his gun

"Hoppy, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" asked Simon yelling

"I'm sorry boss it just that I thought the Hornet came to hurt you" said Hoppy

Hoppy Uniatz is one of Simon's many partners in his many adventures; he has traveled with the Saint all over the world.

"Hoppy why don't you go and keep a look out for the Police" Simon ordered

Hoppy exits the room leaving the trio alone, Orace served them tea as they began to discuss the mystery. The Hornet shows Simon the piece of paper he found on Trendle's desk

"Now it all makes sense" Said Simon

"Yes, Trendle was working a partner who silenced him permanently" said Hornet

"Like you Americans would say he was double crossed" said Simon

"How do we find Trendle's partner?" asked Kato

"Don't worry, I got a feeling we're going to find out soon enough" said Hornet

Orace walks in and informs Simon that he had a phone call

"Master Simon, there's a Mister Jansen on the Telly for you" he said

Simon takes the phone and Jansen sounded nervous, Simon advised him to calm so he could understand him

"All right Mr. Jansen I'll be right down, and don't worry about calling Mr. Reid I'll find him" said Simon hanging up the phone

"What is it Saint?" asked Hornet

"Apparently Mr. Jansen has received a ransom call from the thief" Simon responded

"I think we better get over there" said Hornet as they rushed out the door, they get outside and Simon suggested he ride in the Volvo while Kato drives the Black beauty home. They arrive at the Charteris Insurance Company building; Britt took off the Hornet costume as he and Simon goes up to Jansen's office

"Mr. Reid and Mr. Templar I am glad you're both here" said Jansen as gets up from his desk to greet them

"Now Mr. Jansen tell us what happened" said Britt

"I got a call from a voice claiming to have the Crown, and if we pay them a billion pounds they'll give back the crown" said Jansen

"Surely you're not going to give in to his demands" said Simon

"My superiors feel that the Crown was our responsibility and we must pay the ransom even if it puts our company in financial ruin" said

"I'll volunteer to deliver the ransom" said Simon

"All right Mr. Templar the thief wants to meet on the pier" said Jansen

"I didn't call the Police, so you'll be on your own" said Jansen

"I wouldn't have it in other way" said Simon

"Now this is what I call a king's ransom" said Britt


	9. Chapter 9

Simon pulled up in his Volvo at the pier; he gets out and walks over the warehouse where spot a couple of men dressed in suits. He goes up to greet them and they show him inside of the warehouse, Simon sees the mastermind wearing a mask

"You made it Mr. Templar I assume that you brought the money?" said the masked man

"Indeed I did, and I assume that you brought The Crown?" asked Simon

Simon opens the briefcase revealing the cash then the man opens his briefcase revealing the Crown.

"All right Mr. Templar you will go first, please hand me the money" the man ordered

Simon hands the money to one of the henchmen; the masked man takes the briefcase

"Thank you Mr. Templar I will now take this money and leave" said the man

"What about the crown?" asked Simon

"Come now Mr. Templar did you really think that I would give back the crown? I thought the Saint was smarter than that Well I must be going now, but my friends here will take care of you" said the man

The masked man goes outside when suddenly the Black Beauty appeared, the masked figure sees it and takes off running, Hornet and Kato gets out of the car

"Look he's getting away!" said Kato

"I'll go after him you go check on the Saint" the Hornet ordered

Kato goes to the warehouse, he peers through the door and sees the two henchmen beating up the Saint. Kato jumps into action and surprises them, he hits one of the men with a combination of punches followed by a jumping spinning back kick sending the man down hitting his head knocking him out.

Simon got the upper hand on the other henchman, he hits him the stomach followed by a right cross and flips him over to the ground and hits with a final blow.

"Are you all right?" asked Kato

"Yes I'm fine, but we need to find the Hornet" Simon responded

Outside on the pier The Hornet was chasing the masked man on foot, the man was carrying crown and the money. The man stopped and takes out his gun and starts shooting, The Hornet moved side to side dodging the bullets. The Hornet takes out his gas gun and fires it hitting him as the whiff of gas knocks him unconscious. Simon and Kato run up and join him as the three of them look down at the masked man.

"Well who is he?" asked Simon

"Let's find out shall we" The Hornet responded

The Hornet unmasked him and shocked expressions appeared on their faces as they immediately recognized the man

"It's Clarence Jansen" said Simon

"It all makes sense now" said the Hornet

They are interrupted by the sounds of police sirens

"I think you gentlemen better leave now" said Simon

The Hornet and Kato runs to the Black beauty and drives off leaving the Saint with the police

* * *

The next morning at Scotland Yard Britt, Simon, Mike and Inspector Teal was explaining the plot.

"So Jansen and Trendle were planning an extortion racket from Charteris Insurance" asked Mike

"Yes Mike, you see the Heist was all a setup" said Britt

"Set up for what?" asked Teal

"Not for what Inspector, for whom you see I was supposed to be the fall guy, but they weren't counting on The Green Hornet to show up at the gallery that night" said Simon

"So they had to change their plans and the Green Hornet became their new fall guy" said Britt

"I get it Jansen hired the Saint to investigate so he further their plan to frame the Hornet" said Teal

"That's right , but one key to the mystery was Trendle, you see Trendle had a change of heart and that letter found was a confession letter, but before he could name Jansen as his accomplice he had him killed to keep quiet" said Simon

"That still doesn't explain why you Saint was working with the Green Hornet?"

"Mike. That's easy it's obvious that Mr. Templar was trying to stay on the Green Hornet's good side" said Britt

"Reid's right, not even I the Saint would ever want to make an enemy of the Green Hornet, Well I must be going I have a flight to catch to Paris, I'm meeting my lady Patricia Rolm" said Simon as he walks out

"Can you Gentlemen imagine the Saint and the Green Hornet Working together permanently?" asked Mike

"My blood is getting cold thinking about it" said Teal

"It would be interesting, Imagine what their calling card would be a bee with a Halo" said Britt joking

 **The End**


End file.
